ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Wiki Wars
I (Ultimatehero) created a fan fiction called Wiki Wars, where there will be situations on the wiki. Fake users will be created for it. If you want to be in it, ask me on my talk page. Chapter 1: The Elephant Problem (who's the culprit?) Ultimatehero's POV It was a normal day during summer vacation. I got on the computer and onto the Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki. I looked at the wiki activity, and there were a bunch of users I've never seen before. "Where did those people come from?" I ask. I check out their user page. They all like Ben 10 and want to make up stuff about it. They've created their own series. I checked out all the shows they created. *'Juliang23: Ben 10: Fusionsaber'' *'''Jackandjill: Jack 10 *'Grubbystump121:' Roy 10 *'MynameisJohnArthurJr.:' John 10 *'Beniscute333:' Has no series; she just edits about Ben 10: Ultimate Alien. I decided to work more on Former Untold. I created the rest of the pages for the Former Untold aliens, even though they will appear later. I fit a lot of time into the Dermonkey page. The next day, I looked on the Dermonkey page because I forgot his weakness. There was nothing on the page except for a message. "Hahaha, you think that Former Untold is cool, huh? Well, it's not! And to prove it, I erased the page!" the message said. "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" I screamed in real life and on the talk page. I went to the history to see who did this, but whoever did hacked into the history page and replaced it with a blurry image of an elephant laughing. I almost punched the computer. I quickly recreated the page, adding whatever I could remember. When I was done, this is what it said: "Dermonkey is the blurry elephant's cross of an elephant, monkey, and spider alien." The picture showed the blurry elephant image. "Powers *Supersonic laughs *The ability to hack into history pages *Able to stop people from punching screens" "Weaknesses *His screams annoy his friends and even people who created his page" "Species and Planet *Species: Hacdahistori *Planet: Elephantlaughinja" I quickly undid what I had done. I'd rather have it with the message than that junk. But, I changed it so that it said: "Hahaha, you think Former Untold is funny, huh? Well, it is! And to prove it, I reworded the page!" I kept the picture of the elephant, but used a program to make it less blurry. Some users that were looking forward to Dermonkey got disappointed and kept leaving messages on my talk page about it. I gave them personal messages about what happened. I was about to leave an admin a message, but I saw on their talk page that Solo28 had told them that the next episode of Noah 10 had been changed to a message and the history had a blurry laughing elephant on it. The message was the same message, only with Noah 10 on it instead of Former Untold. I gave Solo28 a message that said: "I heard about your episode. The same thing happened with me. Want me to help you rebuild the page?" A couple days later, more users like Rocketslug complained that their pages were vandalized. To keep track, I saw all the history pages that the elephant was on. Solo28 messaged me back. "Yes, please do so." He told me everything about the episode, then I rebuilt it with him. Rocketslug gave everyone that had the "Elephant Problem" a picture of a slug riding a jetpack. It didn't make me feel any better, but it felt good to have it. I started to make a list of all the users, then crossed off the ones that got vandalized. I also crossed off ones that I knew wouldn't do it. I got suspicious of Beniscute333, because she probably got jealous of everyone that had a series. I went to her contributions, and sure enough, she uploaded the blurry elephant picture. But she didn't edit any of the vandalized pages. The first episode of Ben 10: Fusionsaber was made today. It was about Azmuth reinstalling the Ultimatrix to the Fusionsaber. I looked at some episodes of Ben 10: Ultimate Alien that Beniscute333 has made, then when I checked the first episode of Fusionsaber again, it had the Elephant Problem. Beniscute333 was on. Becoming Aruburia was vandalized, along with Finn 10: Fusion, Beat Yourself, B.E.A.T., Indetal, and Jackbammer. I noticed mostly Evan Billion pages were vandalized. I checked the page, and it had 50 different Elephant Problems. I checked the history. Guess what happened to it. Some admins teamed up and locked all the pages so that only admins and the creators of the pages could edit them. A lot of messages were given around, that said stuff like: "You spelled that wrong!" "You forgot to post the picture!" "This page needs these categories!" Juliang23 gave most of the messages, and the pages he warned about became half vandalized due to Juliang23's instructions. A bureaucrat made Juliang23 become an admin since he gave the most warnings. The bureaucrat didn't look at the pages that were half vandalized. The next day, more pages were vandalized. "It has to be an admin," I said on a blog about the Elephant Problem. "Or, could someone.....be vandalizing their own pages?" I shook my head. "What if an admin is vandalizing their own pages?" Rocketslug said. "It's unlikely." Since Jack 10 had few pages, all were now vandalized. Jackandjill is on almost all the time, so he quickly fixed it. Whoever did it got so mad, they vandalized the pages again quickly, so quick that it showed the blurry elephant in the edit box. I clicked on that picture, and it lead me to a maze-like picture. There were different paths that you could click on. I clicked on left. There were more paths. I clicked the rest like this: left, right, right, left, middle, back, back, left, right, slant left, slant right, back, middle. There was an elephant GIF of the elephant running through more paths. I clicked on the paths that he went through. "This is fun!" I thought. I lost the elephant, but saw a gallery of the culprit's pictures. There was a slug riding a jetpack. "They must have vandalized their own pages!" I said. The slug was edited to be a GIF. I clicked on the picture, and it took me to a picture of the elephant in the maze and me in the sky. I clicked on the elephant. It took me to a page called, "Elephant GIF." Juliang23's signature was on the elephant. I posted the picture on the Elephant Problem blog, then explained. Juliang23 wanted no one to suspect him, so he uploaded a hacking program that let him hack history pages. He is horrible with GIFs, so he had Beniscute333 upload the picture. It also made people suspect her. And to really ''blame it on her, he vandalized his own page when Beniscute333 was on. The End Juliang23 was banned forever. With no series, Beniscute333 adopted ''Ben 10: Fusionsaber. Now, Solo28 makes new episodes of Ben 10: Ultimate Alien. The next day, he made the finale in a video. In the end, a laughing elephant stomped over Ben. Chapter 2: Wiki vs. Wiki I was just getting on the Ben 10 FF Wiki after the canon one. There was a conflict about the Ben 10 FF Wiki getting to be more popular then that one. They said that they would come to here and make dumb series that would lure everybody in. Once I heard this, I came here to tell everyone. But, something had happened. Dan made a picture of every series and posted on every page so that they would know what series it is from, or post a picture that said "Random" for things categorized with Free Usage. Then, an admin would delete the pages without any picture. I wanted to alert him about any pages without a picture, so I clicked on the random page button. It took me to the Atomiquark page. There was a series picture that said, "Living Big" on it. So I went to this Living Big page. The plot said it was a comedy series about a To'kustar with an Omnitrix and everyone disliked him because he was super big. I thought this was interesting, but when I read the rest of the plot, it sounded dumb. There was stuff like "One of the villains is Naruto," or "his only friend, a Gourmand, was the ultimate ninja master." I was about to comment about the stupidity of this series, but members like MynameisJohnArthurJr. and Solo28 thought it was cool. Category:Ultimatehero Category:Miniseries